Late Night Coffee
by Gula Jawa
Summary: Meanie Couple - Wonwoo bekerja si sebuah cafe, tempat dimana dia jatuh cinta pada pelanggan bertubuh tinggi dan tampan yang selalu datang sebelum matahari tenggelam.


Drabble pendek karena suasana hati lagi kaya gula-gula. Ahahaha...

Bayangin Mingyu berumur sekitar 25-27 tahun, trus Wonwoo anak kuliahan umur 22. asdfghjkl~

* * *

 **Nasib** tidak seindah yang dibayangkan seperti saat kita masih kanak-kanak, begitu juga nasib Jeon Wonwoo. Saat kecil, Wonwoo memiliki cita-cita sebagai seorang penyanyi. Siapa yang menyangka suaranya akan berubah begitu drastis saat dia mulai beranjak dewasa. Suaranya yang lembut merendah sedemikian rupa, berat dan dalam. Sama sekali tak memiliki kelembutan untuk melunkan nada.

Meski teman-teman Wonwoo meyakinkan bahwa suaranya sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar tapi dia tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri. Beberapa orang terkejut ketika pertama kali mendengar suaranya, dan itu semakin mengikis rasa percaya dirinya.

Berbeda dengan harapannya, Wonwoo harus merasa cukup dengan bekerja di sebuah _café_ yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Meski uang yang didapat tidak begitu banyak tapi Wonwoo merasa cukup karena ia bisa membiayai dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo juga memiliki waktu untuk belajar dengan tenang di pagi hari karena dia mengambil _shift_ sore hingga malam. Wonwoo benar-benar merasa bersyukur dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Hey Wonwoo, kau baru datang?"

Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya dari mesin pembuat kopi ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang. Jisoo adalah senior Wonwoo di kampus yang mengajaknya untuk bekerja di _café_ ini. Wonwoo benar-benar berhutang banyak pada Jisoo karena telah memberinya kehidupan yang lebih baik.

"Hyung, dia sudah datang?"

"Pria berjas? Belum, tidak pernah datang sebelum kau berada disini."

Wonwoo tersenyum singkat mendengar ucapan Jisoo. Benar, dia memang selalu menunggu seorang pria yang selalu datang ketika matahari mulai tenggelam. Pria tinggi dengan warna kulit tembaga dan senyum menawan.

Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo pertama kali bertemu dengannya satu bulan yang lalu saat hari hujan. Pria itu menyeruak dari pintu masuk dengan air yang meluncur ringan di kening dan sisi wajahnya. Dia tersenyum meminta maaf saat Wonwoo memandangnya dengan alis berkerut. Wonwoo benci hari hujan karena itu sama artinya dengan mengepel lantai berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku, apa kau keberatan kalau aku masuk dan memesan kopi?"

Pria itu masih berdiri di depan pintu saat bertanya, takut jika melangkahkan kaki akan meninggalkan jejak air dimana-mana.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau bisa masuk."

Pria itu tersenyum singkat dan mendekat, memesan sebuah americano panas sebelum akhirnya duduk disudut ruangan. Sosoknya yang tinggi dan tegap terlihat tidak nyaman duduk dikursi kayu ringkih dengan meja kecil dihadapannya. Dinding kaca memberikan latar suram padanya karena hujan masih mengguyur dengan deras di luar. Wonwoo merasa ada sesuatu dalam senyum pria itu yang membuat jantungnya tergelitik. Sejak saat itu Mingyu memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati Wonwoo.

Suara lonceng menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunanya, tanda seseorang baru saja mendorong pintu _café_ terbuka. Wonwoo menghela nafas ringan saat melihat seorang kakek berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Bukan bermaksud untuk berlaku tak sopan tapi tetap saja Wonwoo tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri bahwa Mingyu yang sedang ditunggunya, bukan orang lain.

Hari sudah gelap, pemandangan diluar _café_ semakin kabur dipenuhi cahaya lampu dan Mingyu masih belum juga datang. Selama sebulan, Mingyu selalu datang sebelum gelap. Bahkan mungkin dia langsung menuju _café_ setelah pulang dari kantor. Masih dengan setelan formal dan tas jinjing hitam yang selalu dibawanya.

"Dia belum datang Won?"

"Sayangnya belum."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menghela nafas lemah. Disaat seperti ini, Wonwoo benar-benar berharap dia bukan seorang pengecut dan sudah memberanikan diri mendekati Mingyu sejak dulu.

"Mungkin dia tidak datang, kita selesai satu jam lagi."

Jisoo menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan sebelum meninggalkannya untuk membersihkan meja. Suara bel berbunyi nyaring, tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tak bersemangat. Dengan malas dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memadang tamu yang baru saja datang.

"Hey."

"Ah, um—ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Mingyu tersenyum dan Wonwoo ingin mengubur diri sendiri sekarang juga karena terbata. Kali ini Mingyu tidak mengenakan setelan formal, melainkan sweater bergaris putih biru longgar dan celana jins. Membuatnya tampak lebih muda beberapa tahun.

"Kapan kau selesai?"

"Huh?" Wonwoo memandang Mingyu seperti seseorang yang baru saja tenggelam. Wajahnya kosong dan hilang arah.

"Maksudku," Mingyu tersenyum ringan dan berdeham sebelum melanjutkan. "Pukul berapa shift kerjamu habis, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo melebarkan kedua matanya hingga dua garis alis menghilang dibalik rambut yang menghiasi keningnya. Tak hanya terkejut, Wonwoo sama sekali tak tahu harus berkata apa meski yang Mingyu butuhkan hanya jawaban singkat.

"Kami sudah selesai."

Jisoo muncul dari balik bahu Wonwoo dan tersenyum ringan saat menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu yang masih menggantung. Mingyu memandang Jisoo dan mengangguk singkat berterimakasih.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu, aku tunggu diluar."

Mingyu kembali mengulas senyum lembut, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih berdiri dengan wajah bodohnya. Namun tawa Jisoo menyadarkan Wonwoo yang dengan seketika menjatuhkan diri dibalik meja, meringkuk sambil menutup wajahnya yang memanas dengan telapak tangan.

"Ya Yuhan. Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan..."

"Kau tahu Wonwoo, sebaiknya cepat bereskan semua sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanmu."

Wonwoo segera melesat melepas apron yang terikat dipinggangnya sebelum merengkuh Jisoo dalam pelukan kuat. Tawa renyah meluncur dari tenggorokan Jisoo saat membalas pelukan Wonwoo dan memberinya tepukan di bahu sebagai penyemangat.

"Hyung, aku pergi."

Saat melangkahkan kaki dari _café_ , udara dingin segera menyambut Wonwoo. Menusuk tubuhnya yang lelah hingga ketulang, namun Wonwoo sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Dengan gugup Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Mingyu yang sedang bersandar pada pagar besi yang berada didepan _café_ sebagai pembatas tanaman.

"Ehm..."

Wonwoo memulai dengan ragu. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyapa Mingyu karena mereka tidak pernah berkenalan secara formal. Mingyu tahu nama Wonwoo dari seragam kerjanya, sedangkan Wonwoo mengetahui nama Mingyu dari daftar pesannya.

"Ayo." Mingyu memberi isyarat Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya yang segera dipatuhi oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu berjalan pelan, menikmati suasana jalanan yang mulai sepi karena sudah hampir larut malam. Sesekali melirik Wonwoo yang berjalan menunduk disampingnya dalam diam.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Mingyu mengetahui ketertarikan Wonwoo terhadapnya. Bagaimana mungkin Mingyu tidak menyadari senyum lembut dan mata Wonwoo yang berbinar ketika melihat Mingyu masuk _café_. Atau tatapan mata yang terus mengikuti Mingyu saat Wonwoo berpikir dia tidak menyadarinya. Mingyu tahu, hanya saja Mingyu berharap Wonwoo akan berjalan mendekatinya lebih dulu. Karena itu dia menunggu.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku? Tidak takut aku memiliki niat jahat dan menculikmu lalu menjual organ tubuhmu?"

Mingyu bertanya ringan, memberikan sentuhan humor yang membuat dengus lirih lolos dari hidung Wonwoo.

"Kau ingin menculikku?"

"Sudah kulakukan, bukankah sekarang kau sedang bersamaku?" Mingyu menunjuk Wonwoo dan dirinya sendiri bergantian.

"Tidak masalah, Jisoo bisa bersaksi kalau-kalau kau berbuat jahat."

"Sial, aku tidak punya alibi." Mingyu menggerutu rendah, yang segera dibalas dengan tawa oleh Wonwoo.

"Kemana tujuan kita?" Wonwoo memberanikan diri bertanya. Karena meskipun dia yakin Mingyu tidak akan berbuat jahat, rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya.

"Didepan sana ada sebuah restoran sederhana dengan menu luar biasa, kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu."

Wonwoo menjawab singkat, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan diri sendiri sebelum wajahnya berekspresi seperti orang bodoh. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai disebuah restoran berukuran sedang dengan arsitektur elegan. Perabotan disana tidak mewah dan berlebihan, semua tertata rapi dan sesuai porsi. Dengan kayu-kayu yang dipernis mengilat sebagai dasar warna ruangan.

"Aku pernah kemari sekali, sendirian. Dan orang-orang memandangku dengan tatapan penuh belas kasihan." Mingyu berkata lemah.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena disini tempat para pasangan melakukan makan malam romantis."

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Sensasi hangat menyebar dari sisi wajahnya hingga ketelinga, membuat Wonwoo bergerak tak nyaman dan mengedarkan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku bohong." Aku Mingyu seraya menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lepas saat melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba berubah kalut.

"Mingyu!"

"Ya, terimakasih akhirnya kau memanggil namaku."

Wonwoo tersenyum singkat, merasakan kegugupan mulai mencair sejak dia berbincang dengan Mingyu. Mendapati pria tenang yang selama ini dikaguminya ternyata memiliki selera humor yang tinggi. Sepanjang waktu saat mereka menyantap makanan, Mingyu akan melemparkan lelucon aneh yang membuat Wonwoo tertawa atau bergidik tak percaya.

"Sudah sampai."

Wonwoo berkata pelan saat akhirnya mereka berdiri didepan gedung apartemennya. Hari sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi rasa enggan untuk berpisah menghinggapi keduanya.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku makan malam."

Mingyu berkata santai saat memandang Wonwoo. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana untuk menahan diri dari meraih Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum lembut dihadapannya. Mingyu butuh pengendalian diri yang kuat karena ia tidak mengira Wonwoo akan menjadi begitu manis, lembut dan bersahabat saat dia mulai merasa nyaman dengan seseorang.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk, sudah larut malam."

"Ya." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Masuklah."

"Em, Mingyu-" Meski suara Wonwoo tidak lebih keras dari sekadar bisikan, Mingyu mendengar panggilannya dan mendekat.

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, masuklah dulu. Kita bisa minum kopi, teh, atau apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Apapun yang kuinginkan?"

"Mak—Maksdku, minuman apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Kopi terdengar menyenangkan."

Wonwoo berusaha membuka pintu apartemennya dengan gugup, menggunakan punggungnya untuk menutupi tangan yang sedikit gemetar saat memasukkan kunci dari tatapan Mingyu. Saat berhasil membukanya, Wonwoo merasakan tangan Mingyu mencengkeram sikunya dan mendorong keduanya masuk ke apartemen.

Wonwoo hanya menangkap kilatan lampu koridor serta pundak Mingyu yang berbalut sweater sebelum punggungnya membentur pintu dengan kuat. Merasakan tangan kuat membelai tengkuknya sebelum Mingyu menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman terbuka.

Wonwoo menegang dan membawa tangannya kedada Mingyu, entah ingin mendorong atau justru menarik Mingyu lebih dekat. Wonwoo dalam keadaan linglung, namun Mingyu seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan sedikitnya antusiasme yang Wonwoo tunjukkan. Sebelah tangan Mingyu menyelinap memeluknya, mengangkat pinggang ramping Wonwoo mendekat hingga tubuh mereka tak berjarak barang sesenti.

"Hmm-ahh-haah."

Wonwoo mendesah rendah ketika lidah Mingyu dengan lihai membelai sudut mulutnya, menggoda Wonwoo hingga jari kakinya menekuk dalam balutan kaos kaki. Ciuman satu dimulai sebelum ciuman lain benar-benar selesai. Tangan Mingyu meninggalkan tengkuk Wonwoo, mendarat ringan dipintu sebagai sandaran. Tubuh Mingyu condong kedepan, memberikan sensasi berat menyenangkan disekitar tubuh Wonwoo.

Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, tidak ketika Mingyu masih melumat bibirnya dengan desakan kuat. Yang bisa Wonwoo pikirkan hanya bahwa dia tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berciuman dengan Mingyu didepan pintu apartemennya sendiri. Tapi Mingyu menarik diri, memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Wonwoo yang membengkak.

"Maafkan aku."

Suara Mingyu terdengar serak dan lebih rendah beberapa oktaf. Wonwoo diam, tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu meminta maaf setelah ciuman mereka yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Wonwoo, maaf aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Mingyu menarik nafas kasar sebelum melanjutkan. "Ak—Aku sudah ingin menciummu sejak kita meninggalkan _café_."

Wonwoo tertawa rendah mendengar ucapan Mingyu dan mengulurkan tangan, memeluknya. Nafas Wonwoo membelai leher Mingyu dengan lembut ketika Wonwoo menyandarkan sisi wajah dibahunya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Bahkan aku sudah ingin menciummu sejak satu bulan yang lalu."

Tubuh Mingyu bergetar karena tawa, sedikit tidak menyangka akan mendengar Wonwoo berkata seperti itu. Bocah yang selalu merasa gugup entah sejak kapan memiliki keberanian lebih. Bahkan Mingyu sempat terkejut ketika Wonwoo menawarinya kopi saat hendak pulang tadi.

"Kemana perginya Wonwoo si gugup?"

"Kau yang mengusirnya pergi."

Keduanya masih berdiri didepan pintu, masih dalam pelukan satu sama lain. Tapi mereka merasa nyaman, seolah waktu berhenti hanya untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut.

"Apakah undangan minum kopi masih berlaku?"

Tak ada jawaban, tapi tawa rendah lolos dari tenggorokan Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya memisahkan diri dari pelukan Mingyu. Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu dan mengajaknya masuk lebih dalam ke apartemen. Keduanya duduk disofa dalam diam. Menikmati kopi hangat serta kebersamaan mereka.

 **Tamat_**

* * *

Terjerumus lebih dalam dijurang ke-Meanie-an. Mingyu yang terlihat lebih tua, lebih dewasa, lebih gantleman daripada umurnya (pas lagi diem) plus Wonu yang manis, imut, lucu, tsundere, emo dan gemesin padahal dia lebih tua. Perfect Couple!


End file.
